Letters
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: "You know, if you want to know how Ron's really feeling, second draw down, bedside table , that's all were saying", Fred said. "What? What are you on about now" she said frustrated. R and R :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not ever own any of these fabulous characters *sob

Letters 

Chapter one 

It was summer at Grimmauld Place and Hermione took in her new surroundings. She placed her luggage at the bottom of the stairs as Molly Weasley came bustling in, a big smile on her face and giving Hermione a rib cracking hug.

"Hermione! So glad you could make it. Did you have a nice holiday in France ?Were half way through a meeting at the moment, so I hope you don't mind if I leave you to settle in?"

"No of course not , thank you for letting me stay, yes France was nice though I'm glad to be back".

"Yes, understandable, Ronald!" she shouted up the stairs as loud as her small frame allowed her to. There was no reply. "Ron, Hermione's here". However there was still no reply. "I swear on of these days… sorry Hermione, just go up, Ron's in Sirius's brother's old room, third floor". She flicked her wand and Hermione's trunk and bags rose in the air and led the way. Hermione was quite intrigued as to the strange objects that littered the shelves on the hall ways. Small ornaments in that shape of what Hermione could only describe as bat- like creatures, lined the walls. The walls were dusty, cob webbed and damp, and in desperate need of cleaning. She held on to the rail leading her up the flights of stairs but soon regret it as a thick lining of dirt and dust covered her palms.

She didn't realize she had met her destination until she hit her knees on her now still trunk. In front of her was a door, labeled "Regulus, Arcturus Black". She looked curiously at the inscribing, noting how detailed the decoration seemed to be in a house so old. She turned back to see where her bags had gone and noticed Crookshanks, who had followed her up the stairs, pawing at a small piece of material hanging from curtains. She thought it was strange. There wasn't one window that she had noticed throughout her journey from downstairs, so why would there be curtains. However she soon found out as Crookshanks's paw caught the fabric and pulled it slightly and they flew open.

"Filthy mudblood in my ancestors house. Get it out! My house is being besmirched with tainted blood, how dare you enter this house you filthy beast..." Of course, Hermione jumped out of her skin, expecting to see a nice sunny day outside, but instead getting the portrait of an old withered woman, screaming insults at her in broad daylight. Hermione stood in shock and had no idea what to do. She raised her wand ready for a fight, however at that moment there came a crash and the door she was standing up against flew open and she toppled just catching her self. There stood Ron, in a pair of flannel pjamer bottoms. He had his hands over his ears, same as Hermione and beckoned her in. He reached for his wand that was resting on his bed side table and shouted

"Silencio!", and at once the portrait ceased to bellow. He closed the door and smiled "Bloody hell Hermione you know how to wake a man up". She stood speechless at Ron's form, for he had clearly just gotten out of bed. His hair was sticking up at all ends, and his bare chest was on show for the world to see. However, Hermione was fully aware it was just her and him. "I- er , gimme a minute", he flushed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a weasley jumper, pulling it over his head and then walking over to sit on the bed. "I mean, did my mom not tell you to stay away from it? I must be the unluckiest person on earth my bedroom right outside that bloody portrait". He grinned.

"Well, nice to see you too I suppose", she smiled back, taking a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who pointed out my horrific spelling, it is now fixed and thanks to my first reviewers: laurenbear123, vlaovic, temporarydistortionofreality, and Happy Pineapple: D

Letters 

Chapter two

They made their way back down stairs as the meeting ended. Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch and asked what people wanted on their sandwiches. She smiled knowingly as Ron said "anything". They each took a seat at the long table, and Hermione noticed someone seated at the one side.

"Sirius, its nice to see you again, how are you?" She said to Sirius, who looked up at her greeting. He smiled kindly, Hermione noticing that he was looking much healthier than the last time she saw him.

"And you, Hermione, I'm definitely better, getting out of that retched place has done me good. However I can't say living here has its perks if I'm being honest, no life, and just damp dirty walls".

interjected into the conversation as she bustled over, holding her wand up in the air as plates of sandwiches flew over to them. "Yes, well, don't you worry about that Sirius, I'm sure the children will come to some use this summer, there are plenty of rooms to be cleaned in this house whilst we are busy with the order, they might as well do something useful."

"Mum-!"

"Don't you start moaning at me Ronald Weasley you could have easily have gone to Romania with Bill to see Charlie, but no you wanted to come. Like you said 'it wouldn't be fair if Hermione was here by her self'".

"I-"However it seemed Ron had no argument. Hermione tried to hide a smile as she saw Ron's blush creep up on his cheeks. He obviously didn't want her to hear that bit of information. She decided to play it cool and continue.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind helping, might make him get out of bed before mid- day for once", Hermione joked. Mrs. Weasley nodded her agreement, but Ron simply smiled and shook his head.

Hermione turned her attention back to Sirius. "So, how long has this house been in your family then Serius. I've read that some wizarding houses go back centuries?".

"A couple of hundred years, although bits and pieces have been added as time progresses. The kitchen of course had to be modified a few years ago, and the library was added-"

"Oh my gosh, you have a library?"

Sirius looked dumbfounded as he continued "Yes, of course it's on the top floor, why do you ask".

Ron chuckled into his sandwich and Sirius looked curiously at him.

"Put it this way. Normal people go to church, Hermione goes to the Library", he grinned at Hermione who looked extremely put out.

"Yes, well, Ronald at least I actually get some work done, I could tell your mother things- "

Mrs. Weasley looked up but Ron hushed her and said "Alright, alright, fair enough". However Mrs. Weasley was still looking at Ron, who said

"Shall we- er go and check out this library then Hermione." Hermione finished her sandwich and said

"Really? But you don't –"

"Come on then, lets not wait around all day!" he grabbed Hermione by her sleeve and pulled her towards the door.

"Ronald, what things could Hermione tell me, Ron?"she called after them but they were already walking up the stair case.

"We'll er- get started on that cleaning Mum, were going to the library, might as well start there!"

They continued up the stairs but not before they heard Sirius say:

"I bet you a galleon those two end up married", whilst Arthur and Molly chuckled.

Ron loosened his grip on Hermione's sweater. They had obviously both heard. Ron snorted.

"And I bet a galleon we'd kill each other first", he grinned "Come on, Library it is…"

Hermione followed Ron up the flights of stairs, making sure he didn't see her face. Sure enough she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Well, she thought, some things have progressed indeed. A couple of years ago and Ron would have denied any insinuations of the sort. Lets hope that's a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I know this chapter's longer than the others, but I felt I needed to describe the emotions a bit more in this one. So here you go…

Letters 

Chapter 3 

Ron roared with laughter as Hermione conjured a pink feather duster and continued to sweep the library shelves. Maybe doing it the muggle way will help take my mind off of things, she thought .She turned round hurt, thinking he was laughing at her.. She smiled.

"Honestly Ron I don't see what' so funny".

"It looks like Arnold, only bigger" he chuckled looking at the feather duster, and referring to Ginny's pygmy puff.

"Well, I suppose it does, doesn't it", she smiled; glad to be seeing Ron's happy expression for once. The last few hours in this house has tought her two things: don't look at your surroundings too long, the Black house gets quite depressing that way, and stay away from the curtains on the third floor. Already twice today had she heard the bloody hurtling screams of what had been explained to Hermione as Sirius's mother. Reminded Hermione of a muggle film she watched with her mother a few years ago: the exorcist. Only so many times could you use Silencio before the portrait fought the spell.

Something caught Hermione's eye as she continued to dust immersed in her thoughts. Ron had his knees on a desk and was sweeping the top of one of the book cases, and Hermione couldn't help but admire his lower back as it was revealed. She took this opportunity to observe him like she never had before. His muscles had definitely broadened over the summer. His hair was now short and neatly cut, although Hermione never did mind it long. His muscles in his arms flexed as he reached further to reach the back end of the book shelf. Hermione blushed at the thoughts that came to her mind as she surveyed him. He was her best friend. It wasn't right that she was doing this. If he performed occlumency on her right now she would never be able to look him in the eye again. What if…

However she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of someone yelping.

"Bloody hell" Ron shouted. He scrambled from the desk and backed away towards the door. Hermione had never seen Ron move so quickly, and she looked over at him questioningly. His face was white and he looked as though he was going to pass out. He looked glued to the spot.

"Ron? What wrong? Have you finished that shelf?" she smiled wandering what on earth could be wrong.

"I-I-I…." Ron looked at her and blushed, clearly embarrassed that Hermione had to see him in such a state. He pointed to the top most shelf and shook his head, clearly lost for words.

Hermione put down her feather duster and climbed into the position that Ron had previously been in.

"What-"She stopped dead as she noticed what Ron was so afraid of.

A spider was sitting on the corner of the bookcase. Ron's wand lay discarded and the spider was slowly creeping its way over towards it. Another thing to add to the collection Hermione thought as she spotted a few bits and bobs hidden away in the dark corner. She chuckled, looking back at Ron. However his eyes were somewhere else. How ironic she thought. Only five minutes previously was I doing the same thing. It's just teenage boys and their curiosity, she thought, there couldn't possibly be anything behind it.

She looked back quickly, determined not to embarrass Ron, and pretended she hadn't seen.

"Well, Ronald I believe you have made a little friend". She grabbed Ron's wand and put it through her belt loop on her jeans, and then muttered "Scourgify", and the dust was gone. Only the spider remained, and what Ron didn't know won't hurt him. She climbed back down and laughed at Ron who was still standing by the door.

"Oh, Ron, stop being so silly, it's gone now, there's no need to go back up there, I've cleaned that part now".

Ron stepped forwards attentively keeping his eyes on the top most bookcase.

"Silly? That thing was huge Hermione, oh, what can I ever do to thank you" the smile returned to his face as he stepped forwards.

"You can help me order these books into alphabetical order if you want", she grinned seeing the regret across Ron's face. He mumbled and agreed, not too pleased with the outcome. Just as she turned to walk towards another load of books, she felt Ron pull her back. He smirked as Hermione jumped at the sudden contact.

"Hermione?" Ron said. Her heart thudded a hundred miles an hour as she felt him grip her elbow. What could he possibly want that puts us in such close proximities? There was only one time previous that I remember being this close to him. A month or so ago, as we saw Harry land on the grass on the outside of the maze, with Cedric's body. Tears cascaded down my face as I felt for the boy's father, and I couldn't have possibly imagined what he felt like at that moment. Ron looked over at me as we watched Dumbledore take care of Harry, and he did something unexpected. He hugged me. Actually hugged me. I remember feeling guilty for feeling so euphoric as Cedric's body lay in front of us. But that was our first hug. I remember breathing in his scent as I hugged him back, nuzzling into his striped jumper. He held me tight as we watched Harry being lead inside by Moody, and Dumbledore conjuring a stretcher of which Cedric's body was placed upon. The row in front of us contained Cho Chang and her friends. She was sobbing hysterically as a blanket was placed over Cedric's body, shielding him from view. It was so quiet all a person could hear was sobs from those who knew him most . At that moment I felt a stab in my heart for the girl, and my feeling's were confirmed what I had wandered about at the Yule Ball. Ron. What if it was him lying there on that stretcher. I would never get to hold him again, or ever get the chance to kiss him. It was then that I knew how I felt. I suppose I had know for a while, but I accepted it in my own mind, no longer afraid of liking my best friend. However over the past few weeks that I had been away from Harry and Ron had I thought mainly of only one.

"Yes?"

"You have my wand". He looked down towards her waist and sure enough, there was Ron's wand, still through Hermione's belt loop, smiling as he did so. She did nothing, and so Ron reach forward and tugged the wand from her belt loop. He then walked away and started to collect the books from another shelf, starting to sort them from a to z. She stood there for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She started to get quite annoyed. He can't just come over, and pull a sexy trick like that and just walk away! She grinned as she started to pull the books down from the first shelf. This is going to be an interesting summer indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: setting and characters are J.k. Rowlings

Letters

Chapter four

There were, as far as Hermione could see, no windows in the Black family house, so when the weather was at its hottest it was stifling. Hermione wiped her arm across her brow, catching some of the bead of sweat and conjured a cooling charm across the room. She was currently on the floor in one of the many rooms going through a big box of old newspapers and many other odd assortments that had been collected over the years. She got up, needing to stretch her legs and went and sat at the dressing table at the far end of the room.

Dust and cobwebs covered the dressing table mirror, so Hermione pulled out her wand and said "Scourgify", and the mirror looked brand new. She took in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was back in a bun out of her way, however some pieces had got loose and stuck to her forehead where beads of sweat were sitting. She remembered back to the Yule ball, how special she had felt, and how proud she felt when she walked in to the Great Hall on the arm of Viktor Krum, in her new dress, and heard the whispers of many. For once in her life, people were not whispering for reasons that were bad. Hermione Granger, they would say, big teeth, bushy hair, over achiever. But that night it was something different entirely. Is that Hermione Granger, with Viktor Krum? In that dress ? Dancing ? Doesn't she scrub up nice? She heard Seamus say. Ron wasn't too pleased about this comment if she remembered rightly. Maybe he disagreed, she thought with a grimace.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and none other than Fred and George had apperated into the room beside her. She gave an almighty shriek and jumped a foot in the air.

"Your mother said not to do that! You could give someone a heart attack", she said loudly to the twins, who were standing there grinning.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but Mum said to check on you, whether you were getting anywhere with the room, but funnily enough you were being too vain to notice", he nodded towards the dressing table mirror.

"I- I am not vain! And for your information I was taking a well earned break I've been going through this stuff for nearly an hour and a half ".

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Why were you at the mirror anyway Granger? Have you finally broke free of this know it all, couldn't care less attitude?"

"What? I'd watch what your saying George Weasley I could have took that offensively".

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying your not one to brood over appearances, as we've heard you say before ' you have better things to do with your time than worry about silly make up and the latest hair styles'".

Hermione had no answer. Best to keep quiet, she thought, the twins can twist anything around.

"Just thinking about poor Sirius, at least we get to leave this place, he's locked up here for the unforeseeable future, and I feel so bad for him".

The twins looked grim and nodded. They seemed to buy it.

"Anyway, Mum said you can go down in five minute, the meeting will be over and there's going to be sandwhiches, she's not cooking until tonight".

"Okay that's fine".

She expected them to leave but they only stayed put.

"Was there anything else you wanted" she asked politely.

"No, but there's nothing else to do around here, might as well come and annoy you" Fred said. Hermione huffed and went back to her box of clutter on the floor.

Fred and George grinned and went and sat on the bed. It squeeked and let out a little puff of dust. Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at the mattress. She hadn't said the spell before sparks emitted out of her wand. She looked over at the mattress and it looked cleaner than ever. Fred looked as though he was about to say something, and stopped dead.

"Blimey, Hermione, non – verbal spells? How old are you? Fifteen? Ron said you were good , but I never knew you were this good, even we can't do those yet!".

"No, really that's the first time I've ever- wait what has Ron been saying?"

"Just how brilliant you are, he's always bragging; I mean everyone knows it, its common knowledge to be honest. You know mum was stuck the other day when cleaning out Sirius's stove, something stuck to the back that wouldn't budge, and she was considering coming up here and asking you! Can you believe it? She was muttering spells for half an hour on that stove before Ron just told her to come and ask you. She didn't have to pride to do it though, thought there had to be another way", George laughed.

Hermione grinned at the thought of Mrs. Weasley frustrated at the stove, and laughed "Well I'm sure if your mother didn't know it them I won't, she's a very talented witch".

"I suppose" said Fred "she did it in the end though, took her two hours and a lot of books to find the right spell".

Hermione turned away from the twins, back to her box and started putting newspapers into one pile, and random odd objects into another. She blushed as she said discreetly

"Where has Ron gotten to anyway? I've not seen him in a couple of hours?"

She gritted her teeth for what she knew was coming. She could see in her minds eye Fred and George sharing a knowing look and a grin.

"Aww, do you miss Ickle Ronniekins Hermione?"

"Not seen him for a couple of hours have we?"

"Want us to tell him you miss him?"

"No! What are you trying to imply, mine and Ron's relationship is purely platonic, I'll have you know. Can't say the same for you and Angelina can I Fred?"

Fred closed his mouth automatically "What ? I – wait, what! How do you know about that? Only George-"

"Unless your forgetting, I was last to leave the hall at the Yule Ball and I happened to remember you and Angelina sneaking off to an empty classroom and –"

"Alright, alright," Fred said as George roared with laughter.

"I am pleased though Fred, don't get me wrong, Ang is a nice girl".

George continued to snigger "Well it's not official or anything- hey! I know what you're doing Hermione Granger, going off the subject; we were talking about you, clever but not clever enough!"

Fred and George exchanged grins, and knowing glances, just as she had suspected them doing.

"So, gathering from what we can infer-" said Fred

"From Ginny-"Said George

"And Harry-

"And Ronnikins himself"."

"And the whole of Gryffindor common room by the sounds of your row at the Yule Ball".

"Is it true-"

"Or is it not?"

"That you have developed an infatuation with our youngest brother".

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and stood up. No way was she going to let them presume anything. If Ron was ever to find out it would crush their friendship. He would never speak to her again. How dare they just presume her feelings? Only a few weeks ago has she sorted them out herself, just for them to come along and cause an upset!

"Right, let's get this sorted! I've had enough of you two and your interfering ways, you know your not supposed to apparate inside this house, I could have been doing anything when you pair decided to pop in for a chat- "Fred and George raised their eyebrows and she blushed even more " not like that you pervs, and as I said, Ron is my best friend, of course I care for him, but infatuation? Don't be ridiculous. You need to keep your noses out of other people's business, or so help me God I will announce your late time wanderings at the dinner table", she looked directly at Fred "And we all know how teasing can get to you, imagine what Bill and Ron will be like if they knew of your little escapades with Ang". Fred closed his mouth. George was in hysterics by now.

"Bloody hell Hermione we were only joking! Look how upset you got!"

Hermione walked over and stood in front of them. She pointed her wand at them both and said in a low voice

"I really am not in the mood today. I'm hot, I'm sweaty, I'm working in about on hundred degrees and my trousers are covered in dirt. I haven't had a shower in two days because someone always seems to be hogging the bathroom ,and I'm worrying about Harry, who hasn't got a bloody clue what's going on, now excuse me, whilst I go and find Ron, I'm sure our sandwhiches should be ready by now".

"Ooooooh, time of the month is it Hermione?" the twins laughed and apparated back out of the room. She thought she was done with them, but heard a crack, and sure enough, they were seated on the second landing. "You know, if you want to know how Ron's really feeling, second draw down, bedside table , that's all were saying".

"What? What are you on about now?" she said frustrated. She saw a shadow coming down the stairs from the floor above.

"Ronnie and Mione, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" sang Fred, grinning from the stair case. She opened her mouth to retort-

"Ronnie and Mione in a flying car, making a baby, yes they are!" sang George.

"Ronnie and Mione, sitting in a truck, sweaty and naked, having a –"they both dissaparated with a wicked grin as she brandished her wand at them.

She turned back to the staircase and sure enough, there was Ron covered in dirt and looking very put out indeed. If there is a God, please, please don't let Ron have heard that!

"Hey, you alright, you look a bit flushed", Ron said, looking concerned.

Thankyou! "What? Oh, yes, fine, thanks, just need some water, very warm up here isn't it?"

Ron murmured his agreement ,and they made their way downstairs for sandwhiches. Fred and George better stay away from me tonight, she thought. Or I'll do some damage wand or not !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine

Letters Chapter 5

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, keen to get all of the shampoo out before anybody else tried banging the door down for the toilet.

However, she heard a knock, the third within the past ten minutes. Ginny had already been up twice moaning that she needed the bathroom, and that the one downstairs was too horrible to step one foot in. Nearly slipping as she got out of the shower, Hermione, seething, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself

"Ginny I'm going to kill you, I'm nearly done now can't I even have peace in the shower for gods-oh!"

Hermione wrenched the door open and saw Ron standing there his right hand raised. Hermione gripped the towel more firmly around herself and felt the color rise in her cheeks. They stood still for a moment, neither knowing what to do. Ron, gallantly, turned back round facing the hall, his hands over his eyes and said  
>"Bloody hell Hermione no need to shout I only needed the bathroom".<p>

"Yes, well, Ron, as you can see I was busy".

"Clearly, I heard the singing from downstairs". She could hear the grin in his voice.

"I-"Hermione flushed a furious red. "That's not possible I cast Muffliato"

"You can't do that in here, Grimmauld Place I mean, mum cast a charm that stops any form of concealment or trickery because she caught Fred and George trying to use those ears when the Order where here the other night".

"Well, that's, - I mean, someone should of told-"Hermione spluttered and Ron laughed.

"Don't worry your singing isn't that bad. Sirius did like your rendition of pocket full of sunshine though" he chuckled.

"No! Oh dear lord how loud was I!"

"Well, put it this way, Kreacher retreated to his den", he chuckled.

Hermione groaned and slapped her hand to her face. Then, remembering which state she was in said "Why it is the whole house needs the loo when I'm in the shower?"

"Sorry", Ron said still with his back to her, she could see the bottom of his neck turning red "I can go in Kreacher's den if you like, might make him move"

"Ron, that's not funny at all, he gets enough grief from-"

"It was a joke Hermione, and anyway, are you done? I'm bursting here" he said jigging up and down on the spot.

"I'm tempted to make you wait a while longer for your jibe at poor Kreacher actually".

"Hermione!"

"Oh, shush Ronald I'm joking, go on ".

Ron, still with his hands over his eyes, turned around and did what only Ron would do, walked straight into the door. "Ow, Hermione would you just go so I can move my hands please I can't see a bloody thing".

"One minute just let me -," Hermione close the door and wrapped a dressing gown around herself that hung on the wall, her towel now around her hair and then opened the door again. Ron, as respectful as he was brought up to be, was still standing with his hands over his eyes, facing away from the door.

"You can look now ".

Ron turned around and caught Hermione's eye. Stood in her purple dressing gown, her towel round her neck. He grinned as she threw him a filthy look.

"Honestly Ron it's not funny, how am I going to look anyone in the face. Oh god! Did Fred and George-?"

"Nope, you're lucky, they've gone to Diagon Alley with Dad", he smirked.

"Well, that's one good thing I suppose".

They stood there in silence. Ron would only have to take two steps and he would be right near me, our faces inches apart. She noticed the dirt on his nose, he had obviously been cleaning again. The sweat on his brow, working hard as well it seems. Ron grinned even further at Hermione who took a step forward and said

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Bathroom?"

"Oh- right – yes, well, see you at dinner Hermione", he stepped around her and into the bathroom, covering up his obvious embarrassment at being caught looking. She heard the door click and lock, and grimacing, but slightly happier, made her way to Ginny's room.

"So," said Hermione "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nice singing by the way"

"Oh shut up" said Hermione, as red as Ron's ears.

"Well, "Ginny replied grinning "Mum wants us to start on the bedrooms today. She said last night the library, kitchen, and lounge are done, but no-ones stepping foot in that downstairs toilet, especially Ron" Ginny grinned "There's a huge spider in there and Fred and George cast engorgio on it and cant seem to reverse it, so now it just lives in there and mum's locked the door", Ginny snorted.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, taming it, or attempting to. "Well our room isn't that bad, we already went through it before we moved in here, you'd think after such a long time of people being absent from this house that it would be worse in fact."

"Well this bedroom was his mistress's bedroom" Ginny said in a clear imitation of Kreacher, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Tergeo" and her hair was dry once more. "We can split up if you like, I'll do Fred and George's and you can do Ron's". Hermione blushed a little at the thought of going in Ron's room without his knowledge, turning her head away and continuing to comb her hair she said "Why do I have to do Ron's room, the mess will be unbelievable, I mean, it is Ron!"

"Because" Ginny replied "Every time I set even one foot on that staircase to go up, the bloody portrait screams at me, I don't think it likes me very much" she laughed.

"Okay, well we should go and get breakfast first" Hermione said. "Can't work on an empty stomach", Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Ronald, don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"<p>

"Mum, we've been non stop cleaning for the past bloody few days-"

"Well the front door's there –"

"That's enough!" Arthur stood up and threw his newspaper down on the kitchen table "Ron, I know things are hard at the moment, but we can't go arguing amongst out selves, it's not right."

Ron and Mrs. Weasley had gotten into a blazing row a few minutes after Fred, George and Mr. Weasley had returned from Diagon Alley. She announced, now that everyone was present, that everyone would be assigned a room to clean for the day and, as expected, this didn't go down well with Ronald.

"Dad I-"Ron began angrily.

"What example are you setting to your sister? And how childish, in front of Hermione!"

This seemed to hit hardest, and Mr. Weasley knew it. Ron looked guilty and embarrassed and sneaked a peak at Hermione. She continued to look down at her cereal not saying anything, and just like that, Ron closed his mouth and sat down at the table.

"Right then," said Mrs. Weasley, "Ron, you can start on mine and your father's room, I'll get the cleaning equipment to follow you up, the girls are assigned to rooms, let's get started".

"When Harry gets here it will be a nice welcome I suppose" Ginny mumbled, and everyone exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked in Ron's room. It had elements of Ron, but you could tell that it wasn't really his. Clothes littered the floor, and Hermione spotted Ron's maroon Weasley hanging on the back of a chair. Surprisingly, the bed was made, but the walls still looked depressing, and grimy. There were cobwebs at the corner of the room, something Hermione knew Ron despised. She used her feather duster she had brought and easily swiped them away. That will Ron some stress, she smiled. She started to pick up some of the clothes and put them in a pile on his bed so she could get access to the other side of the room, the main part that needed cleaning. There stood a small bed side table, a chest of drawers with a few magazines on top, and a trunk at the bottom of Ron's bed. Throughout the large room there stood many assortments of things, presumably Ron had decided not to mess with. On the shelves there stood strange ornaments and trinkets, there was a wall bracket which, Hermione thought angrily, probably had the head of an animal on at one time or another. Some people have no respect for other creatures; I swear if it was me in charge at the Ministry, well things would be very different! People think its okay to just murder creatures when the feel like it, and use them as a decoration. If I was working at the Ministry people wouldn't know what hit them. For a start I would –<p>

Hermione! Honestly pull your self together; you have a task to do!

Yes, of course, let's get to it!

Hermione swept the shelves delicately, expecting a few creepy crawlies to come out any second. She got her hands on the wall bracket, trying to pull it off the wall, but alas, it must have the same permanent sticking charm like everything else in this depressing house, she thought. She took down a few of the ornaments on the bedroom shelves, examining them intently. There seemed to be one of a thestral, its bones jutting out, and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when it blinked its eyes. Another was a similar hour glass she had previously seen at school; a few professors had them on their desks. This of course, was no where near the grandeur and classiness that the professors held. She turned it upside down, but nothing happened. The grains of sand stayed where they were. How odd, she thought. Probably due to it being in here so long…

Hermione moved her way throughout the room, doing her best to clean and tidy everything in her path. Ron will be grateful, she thought. He has been complaining about the state of this house, especially his room, since everyone first arrived. She smiled to herself, then scolded herself to such thoughts. He might even be impressed when he sees this- no! Stop! He's your best friend, he doesn't think about you that way. What ever Fred and George said was utter nonsense, you know how they are, interfering and poking their noses in, always the jokers….

Fred and George

_Fred and George_

She stopped what she was doing and froze, her pink feather duster in one hand and a bottle of Mrs. Weasley's scouring remover in the other. Her mouth hung open slightly and her heart picked up pace, remembering their conversation.

Bed side table, second draw down.

She whipped round and starred. There it was. Ron's bedside table. Wait – stop! There is no way I'm going to go snooping in my best friend's bed side table, over something that his prank playing brother told me. Absolutely not, and I can't believe that I even considered it, honestly!

She continue to clean, putting the thought out of her mind, and swept the chest of drawers down, but her eyes darted back to the bedside table.

Why would they bother to tell me if there really wasn't anything? I suppose, they really must want me to know whatever's in there, but what could it possibly be?

She wandered on the subject, and found herself grinning as she noticed a picture on the wall next to Ron's bed. There was her, Harry and Ron, in their third year, laughing about something in the common room. She remembered this picture been taken. Ginny had took it, eager to please Harry when he asked someone to take one. She nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to take the camera off Ron, Hermione snorted. She lost her smile, as she remembered what thoughts had previously ran through her mind. Ron's my best friend, and it is one hundred percent completely wrong for me to ever look through hi things without his permission. Fair enough, cleaning is one thing, but purposefully looking for something in particular is another.

What if it was the other way around and Ron was in my room, cleaning, and he came across something of personal sentiment? I would be angry, I know I would! Therefore, If Ron was ever to find out that I was nosing through his private possessions, I would have no cover up story, no excuse, It was just plain wrong.

But I'm in love with him.

And I need to know.

Hermione placed down her feather duster and made her way over to Ron's bedside table. She sat on the bed, contemplating just walking away and never knowing. What if whatever's in this draw does some sort of damage, ruins our friendship? There's no denying after I've opened this drawer I'm going to experience great amounts of guilt, and rightly so! I'm already feeling it now, and I haven't done anything yet!

She placed her fingers lightly on the handle, second drawer down and pulled it open. Inside were a few bits and bobs of Ron's she recognized.

A few pieces of Zonko's joke shop merchandise, a few ton- tongue toffees that his twin brothers had invented the year before, a few more pictures, one from first year, and one took a few weeks ago at the station as they were saying goodbye.

Then there was one, one Hermione didn't remember being taken. She was sitting at the small round table in the corner of the common room. Her hair, as usual was al over the place, she was concentrating very hard on a piece of parchment, her quill poised in her hand and a large book in her lap. Crookshanks was on the chair next to her and kept nudging her for some attention. She stroked him under his chin, and then went back to writing. Hermione's heart melted at the thought of Ron watching her, wanting her, being in love with her the way she was with him.

But it was never going to happen.

Hermione's heart broke a bit more at that thought, the thought that he would never return her feelings. Ginny probably took the photograph, or Harry, or someone pressed the button by accident. She nudged the photographs out of the way and something caught her eye.

A small package of letters, tied together by one thin piece of string. She picked them up curiously and turned them over.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger

71 Camden Way

Islington

London

Hermione's mind went blank. Why would Ron write letter's to me and never send them? Why would he keep them in his drawer, and not give them to me? She pulled off the string, and counted the letters. There were five in all. Each had her address on, and a stamp, she smiled. He obviously was trying to show her he could do it the muggle way as well. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the back of the topmost letter. She placed the envelope on the bed and her eyes flicked back to Ron's familiar tidy scrawl.


	6. Chapter 6

LOL sorry everyone I uploaded the wrong chapter :that was chapter six of my other fic teddy bear picnic lol,, heres the correct chapter please review it makes my day :D

Chapter 6

Dear Hermione,

_And I don't know when I realized it, I just did, but somehow, even though we were sitting by the fire, it got a whole lot warmer when you walked in the room._

We were sitting at the table next to the fire, me and Harry. It was windy outside, slight rain tapping on the windows. Fred and George were in the other corner of the room playing exploding snap. Harry and I were playing an intense game of wizard chess, and I was winning.

And then you walked in. You had been to visiting Hagrid, he only got back a week ago, and your hair looked like a bird's nest, your scarf odd lengths and your cheeks pink from the cold. You walked over to us and sat down, placing your bag and coat on the back of a spare chair, giving disapproving looks towards the twins. You swept your long hair out of your face, smiling at us both and asking "how was your evening". I don't even remember my response, if I'm being honest; I was so caught up in staring at you. Something had changed; I couldn't put my finger on it. You looked different, older, wiser maybe, just different. Harry muffled "your turn", but from then on I couldn't even think. I moved my queen to E5, but apparently this was the wrong move. Harry let out a snort and a wide grin appeared on his face. He stared at the chess board, contemplating his next move.

I looked back to you. You had gotten a book out of your bag and with one leg under the other and one elbow on the table, looked completely concentrated. I tried not to look, but I had to know what had changed. What _had_ changed? I couldn't deny, you looked the same, the same brown eyes, the same bushy hair, the same snotty manner, if you reading this I'm only joking by the way, please don't hex me. But yes, there was something different. I remember back to first year when – well, we didn't exactly become the best of friends the first time round did we? And now, looking back I can't believe how stupid I was. Imagine if things were different, we would have never have been friends. How _boring _would my life have been?

You looked up and smiled at me, then back down at your book. I looked over at Harry to see him grinning like a fool at me, so I kick him under the table. He curses and you look up, once again giving that bloody disapproving look of yours, but Harry signals towards the chess board. You are so used to us fighting over chess, you seemed to buy it. You bit your lip, then yawned

"I'm off to bed, I'm really tired after walking back from Hagrid's, don't stay up too late we have that Potion's test in the morning". You look sternly at me, and I can't help but smile "Yes mom". You huff and open your mouth to retort "Don't worry, I'm only joking, were going to finish this game, then bed times" I say sarcastically, don't ask me why I do that, but her reactions are priceless.

"Yes well, I should hope so, I want to ask if you've both revised, but I don't think I'll bother". In fact, I have revised, actually. I wanted to show you that I _could _do it, that I _wasn't _useless. But you had picked up your bag and your coat, bade us goodnight and you were gone.

_And I don't know when I realized it, I just did, but somehow, even though we were sitting by the fire it got a whole lot colder when you walked out of the room._

Ron


	7. Chapter 7

1 review more and 60 :O Omr I cant believe it thanks to everyone reviewing your amazing!

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine, characters and settings are our queen Joe's

Dear Hermione

There's been so many times I've come close to telling you, you know. The Yule ball, ugh. People expect me to say "It killed me seeing you with someone else", but the honest truth is, I didn't even know what it was I was feeling. I just know that when you walked across that hall with Viktor Krum, something didn't feel right. I felt fear, anger and hatred towards you at that moment. Fear, because I was scared of losing you to that Bulgarian buffoon, anger, because I am your best friend and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me he was your date, and hatred, well, that's the part I couldn't figure out! I cant believe it, even now, looking back, that I was angry at you, I mean, what had you even done ? Why did you deserve for your night to be ruined when all you did was turn up looking stunning and hoping for an enjoyable Christmas evening? Honest, I've been kicking my self ever since I worked it out. Do you know I didn't even know what to say? I was gob smacked when you said I should have asked you first. Did you want me to ask you, or did you just pity me, laughing at my stupidity? I looked bloody ridiculous in those robes, and we both know it. My confidence was shot to pieces, but the moment I saw you in that dress, my jaw hit the ground, there was no denying it, Hermione Granger looked – girly, fabulous, fantastic, the words are endless.

Just for a while, a little while, I imagine we becoming us.

But I'd need all the Felix Felicis in the world.

Ron


	8. Chapter 8

Please check out my other stories, if you love letters, you will love Teddy Bear Picnic, R and R x Also thanks to all the reviewers, particularly sonofafluffymuffin, RyanRow02, ObsessedRHshipper, LillyMay77, DEDEBUG9 who gave the most lovely wonderful reviews, much love x

Chapter 8

Hermione

I remember when I first met you, Hermione Granger. Snotty, up her self, bushy hair, bucked teeth and not somebody I imagined spending my school years with. Well, things have certainly progressed lately. It was in third year that I first started to notice the changes. Your attitude, for one, was bloody unpredictable. Some days you would be helping us with homework, others you would be storming out of classrooms and being rude to professors. Hell, I wasn't complaining, I liked the new Hermione, the new Hermione was hilarious.

But it was that day at the Shrieking Shack that I remember my thoughts wandering into territories they shouldn't be. When you said "Do you want to move a bit closer", my heart skipped a beat. The funny thing is, if you would have said "To me", I would have. By fourth year, there was no denying it.

I fancied you.

No, scratch that last.

I fancied the pants off you. Forget all the mushy gooey crap, the blatant truth, your gorgeous, and I'm sitting here wandering how God came up with a creature as magnificent as you, he must have spent a lot of time planning. I mean wow, those legs just go on forever don't they? Huh, you could give any model in the world a run for their money. And when did you get so- so….curvy? The Hermione I first met was so different, believe me, bucked teeth and bushy hair is _not_ what I have on my mind right now. I wish you could see you how I see you. I've seen the way you look at Ginny sometimes, envy and slight sadness in your eyes. Well believe me, there's no bloody need! I know she's my sister and everything, but you knock her to the floor in that department.

_Your eyes_. Out of everything, and I mean everything, your eyes always get me. You could walk around half naked, and your eyes are the first thing I notice. Beauty, more than bitterness, makes the heart break, and don't I know it

Ron


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione,

Over the past couple of months, I realized. I realized what was different, about you, and what it was I was so frustrated about. I realized that whilst me and Harry were eyeing up girls, and contemplating who would be the most suitable to ask out, the answer was right in front of me. All this time, while I've been frustrated about our arguments, it was my frustration that you couldn't understand what I'm trying to tell you. I just pray to God every day that I don't damage our friendship any more than it already is, because I'm an idiot sometimes, and I know it.

Yesterday, you arrived, looking as stunning as ever. Three weeks, three whole bloody weeks I was trapped in this dirty, old house before you came. I prayed everyday, you know, that you wouldn't change your mind. Who would want to spend time scrubbing and dusting, and putting up with the twins, when instead you could be sunning yourself in France, having the time of your life? If it was me, there would be no reason to come back.

Except, for me there is a reason. And there always will be.

_God gave us two eyes, two hands, two feet ,two arms, and two legs... but only one heart, because he gave the other one to some one else and its their job to try and find it."_

I think I just found it.

Ron


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews so for oh my gosh so unexpected so thank you. Special thanks to RyanRow02, again for some awesome and inspring reviews, DEDEBUG9 for a lovely review, and NCIS-Addict-4427 for, a great review. Here is the last letter that Hermione finds, and the next chapter will be posted soon, review and give me some idea if you want, and tell me what you think, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Hermione<p>

I honestly don't why I bother writing these bloody letters any more, I really don't. Seems pointless really because I know I will never have to guts to send them to you. Can you imagine how mortifying it would be to have you reading these? I would never be able to face you again!

The twins are on to me, I can just tell, so I think I'm going to have to tell you soon. I can back up to my room for having a shower the other night, and just as I opened the door, I heard a crack and my bedside table was open, the letters to you all messed up. It makes me angrier more than embarrassed, how dare they read those letters! They're for your eyes only; I wanted you to be the first and last person to read them! It was a special thing between us, even if you didn't know it. I sat down at the table the next morning and they were acting all goofy and stupid, nothing out of the ordinary, but as soon as they saw they started making teasing remarks about how I couldn't wait to serve you some breakfast along with something else, I mean I wouldn't mind, but they don't need to know that.

I was walking down the stairs last night, and I heard you.

_"What? What are you on about now?" she said frustrated. _

I continued down the stairs wandering what was annoying you.

_"Ronnie and Mione, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" _sang one of the twins.

My heart dropped to the floor, and I nearly missed a step down the stairs. They had read my letters, and they were going to tell you! I had to interrupt and do something!

_"Ronnie and Mione in a flying car, making a baby, yes they are!" their voices echoed up the staircase_

Oh. My. God, I remember thinking. My heart hammered against my chest, pounding a hundred miles an hour, I could hear it. Thump, thump, thump, thump! How the hell was I going to get my self out of this one! What would I say to you? Right, play it cool, it can't get much worse than-

_"Ronnie and Mione, sitting in a truck, sweaty and naked, having a –_

Damn!

Then there was a loud crack and I knew they had dissaparated.

I continued down the stairs, scared out of my wits at what you were about to say. I thought you were going to brandish your wand at me and ask what it was Fred and George were on about, what did they mean, but you looked over at me, a meek smile on your lips, the smile that I love. You looked worried, I wandered why? You wouldn't care if I heard that right? I mean everything the twins say is utter rubbish, there is no way on earth we should ever find ourselves in a tree, I'm not that lucky I'd probably fall off clumsily, and knock you to the ground in the process. That's the only way you'd ever fall for me.

But you smiled, and we went down for sandwiches, but at that moment I felt hopeful. Hopeful over a small blush on your cheeks, a blush that told me you were embarrassed and wouldn't have wanted me to hear.

I'm going to tell you, Hermione Granger, one of these days; I'll proclaim it to the whole bloody school if I have to. I' m your's, and even your not mine, that's enough for now. Knowing that you're happy and safe.

If it means I have to smile and say good luck on your first date, I'll do it. If it means congratulating you on your engagement, I'll do it. If it means I have to sit at your wedding in ten years time and smile as you take someone, Harry maybe, to be your lawfully wedded husband, I'll be there. If I have to smile and congratulate you on your new baby, I'll say she has your bushy hair. If you need me when times get tough and stress gets you down, you can count on me.

When you're old and grey, and as beautiful as ever, I'll hold your hand and tell you that you were the brightest witch of your age, and nothing will ever take that away, I'll say it.

And I will tell you, about how I feel.

One of these days.

I will, honestly.

But for now it can wait.

Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys im loving the reviews so far you are all so nice and polite ! I dont know how far I'm gonna go with this fic and when Im going to finish it, so Im just gna keep on going until it feels right to end it, who knows we could end up with a novella lol or maybe not :D xxx

Letters 

Chapter 10

Hermione placed the last letter down, her hands trembling and her heart bursting out of her chest. Her lip quivvered and one thought flashed through her mind repeatedly.

He loves me back

_He loves me back!_

She gripped the edge of the bed, her legs trembling as she placed each letter back in thier origional place, not wanting Ron to know his privacy had been invaded. She steadied herself as she thought back across the letters. All the heartache, all the longing and misery, all the fear of rejection, and all along you felt the same the whole time! Why in God's name did you never tell me? We could have been together by now, we could have been together for years !

Hermione closed the door of the bedside table and straightened everything up, steadying herself as she heard footsteps approaching, her mind going into overload. She kneeled on the floor and began folding clothes into a pile, determined to look casual. She smoothed her hair down and took soft even breaths.

"Hey Hermione, my mum said did you want a drink bringing up" none other than Ron entered the room, dust covering his face and in his hair. He was holding a sponge and some of Mrs. Weasley's scouring cleaner. And he looked better than Hermione had ever seen him.

"Umm.. yes Ron that would be great thanks", here face heating up considerably. For God's sake Hermione just be calm, everything's going to be fine!

"What do you want, any requests?" He cheekily grinned, leaning against the doorframe.

"What ever your having, just make sure there's ice, ", she fanned her self with her hand.

"Do you want to take a break, you dont have to finish this off you know, I've made most of this mess, to be honest , you shouldnt have to clean it up".

"Oh Ron dont fib, I know how filthy these rooms were stop being so modest. "

"Yeah, well, I'll come and help you in a bit if you want, I've nearly finished upstairs and Fred and George are being a nightmare, mum's going to have to hire a babysitter" he scowled.

Hermione laughed " Oh Ron, there not that bad, I wish i had siblings"

"Live a day of my life and you'd be taking that back" he snorted.

Hermione stood up and stretched, yawning and giving Ron a weak smile.

"Hermione, you look shattered, have a break for a bit we could go and have a game of exploding sn-"Ron stopped dead on his sentence, his face draining of all its colour.

Hermione followed his line of sight and nearly shouted out in shock , her heart now beating faster than ever before.

The picture of them in first year was still on the bed, in her rush she'd forgotten to put it back.

Ron looked back at her shock across his face and started to splutter as his face turned a colour of deep puce.

Guilt and shame overcame Hermione as she braced herself for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews guys u truly are inspiring , sorry about the cliffy at the end of the last chapter but i couldnt resist mwahahaha :D heres a new chapter , hope u like it :D

Letters Chapter 12 

"What have you been doing!" Ron shouted the colour draining out of his face.

"Nothing ! I-"

Ron shook with rage and Hermione stood up and backed away, for the first time in her life, scared of Ron Weasley, of how angry he was . Shame and guilt bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Ron walked closer to her, breathing heavily and his face hot with embarrasment. She knew, if he asked, she wouldnt be able to deny it, she was caught red handed.

"Where did you find that picture" he whispered softly, the anger in his voice gone, now he was pleading, desperately, tears stinging his eyes.

"I was cleaning and, it caught my attention is all" she looked at him, and sure enough, he saw straight through her lie.

His eyebrows furrowed and he didnt look away from her. Hermione felt as though he was staring right into her soul, and she held her gaze no more.

"Please tell me you didn't".

"Didn't what" she put a false smile on "What on earth are you-"

"You found them". It wasnt a question, more a statement, and the power on his voice showed Hermione he knew it to be the truth.

"Ron..."

Ron snorted and turned away, not able to face her. He seemed torn between breaking down and shouting bloody murder. He took a moment, in which Hermione could only watch in anguish, and then placed the cleaning equipment he was still holding on the floor. He turned back towards her in a flash.

"How dare you, Hermione ! You're my best friend, how dare you go through my things, my private, personal-"

"I was cleaning and I just stumbled across them Ron, there was no way I came in here with that as my intention!"

"But you didn't have to look did you!"

"They had my name on them!" she shouted back, gaining her confidence.

"That makes no difference"

"It makes every bit of difference"

"What were you doing going in my drawers anyway? Mum told everyone to clean the _rooms_ and you know full well that doesnt include my property! How would you feel if I went in your room and took a look around your closet, or your trunk? Oops, sorry I was cleaning I didnt _mean_ to be a nosy sod!"

The words hit Hermione hard. She stood still, unable to defend herself anymore.

"I'm sorry"she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Well it's not good enough, those were personal, there was a reason those letters weren't sent, you were never supposed to-"

"You should have sent them!" Hermione yelled.

Ron did a double take.

"What!"

"I said... you should have sent them" she whispered, unable to look at him.

"Why? To make my self look like a complete idiot, so you could have a good laugh, you along with Fred and George ?"

"No, I would never laugh at you"

"Well you should be, right now for instance, those letters to you were never meant to be read they were-" Ron spluttered, embarrased, but also terrified

"I may have replied" Hermione said softly, turning her gaze away from Ron.

Silence hit the bedroom like a tone of bullets. The ticking of the clock in the hallway could be heard and voices from floors below drifted up to them.

Ron's anger subsided slightly and he walked towards Hermione slightly. He stood a foot away from her, breathing heavily and his heart beating faster than it had ever done before.

"Replied, replied how.. what do you mean?"

Hermione took a few steps back from Ron and stood near the shelves on the other side of the room.

"How else do you want me to put it Ron! I would have bloody replied" she exclaimed.

Without stating the obvious, they both knew the meaning behind her words. Hermione looked at Ron, and smiled weakly. He seemed too stunned for words.

"But.."Ron spluttered once more "You're Hermione, my best friend Hermione, there is no way- your seeing Viktor, he's been owling you- your Hermione!" he said loudly, seeing this as a fitting explanation.

"Yes, I'm Hermione, I think we covered that, and I havent owled Viktor in weeks, dont think I ever will to be honest, he_ was _always to old for me" she smiled shyly, wiping away her tears.

Ron's frown turned upside down as he grinned back at her. They both knew what was going to happen.

In a few large steps from Ron, they were chest to chest, nose to nose. Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, but in the rush, bumped her head against the shelf behind her. The hour glass she was cleaning earlier on, fell onto the floor and shattered into a tiny million pieces. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock , and taking her hands off of Ron, bent down to examine the damage.

She tried to pick up a few of the golden shimmering pieces, but it was no use. Shards of glass sprinkled across the floor, glimmering in the minimal light in the bedroom. "Oh no" This was one of Sirius's, what's he going to think-"

She looked back up, but found she was alone in the room. The picture still lay on the bed, and the hour glass still lay shattered on the floor, but Ron was no where to be seen.

"Ron?"

She walked back over to the chest of drawers, and opened the second drawer down once more. The letters were exactly where she left them.

Had Ron gotten cold feet, was he regretting his actions already? Where did he go?

She grabbed one of the newspapers from the piles of rubbish and scraped the remains of the hourglass onto it, and made her way downstairs, confusion hitting her in waves.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy guys I got a bit stuck as to where to take this story, as I didnt want it to be a "yay they kiss and go into happily ever after" sort of story, i wanted there to be a twist :D soo, here's another chapter and i hope u guys like it. sorry for confusing you, but no, ron didnt leave on purpose LOL xx long chapter now for me haha

Letters chapter 13

Hermione continued down the stairs holding the newpaper carefully, trying not to drop any shards of glass on the floor. She held the smooth staircase banister as she followed the decapitated elf heads down to the bottom floor, where everyone was seated in the kitchen, Ron included. She stared gob smacked at him as he smiled as though nothing had ever happened. A tear formed in her eye. How could he just walk away from me like that, act as though nothings happened when I basically just admitted to him - well- everything! And he was angry, where has all that anger dissappeared to? Does he not care at _all_ ?

"Hermione, where did you get off to dear? I'm giving everyone tasks for the day, if you just come and sit down so we can get started, take your mind off of things" Mrs Weasley said with a kind smile. She knew everyone was missing Harry and there was nothing they could do at this moment in time. However, now there were other things on here mind, unbeknownst to Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione, still clutching the newspaper and the remains of the hour glass, sat next to Sirius and eyed Ron warily. He looked up and caught her looking at him, he gave her a grin and then turned his attention back to his mother.

_Tasks for the day_

Wait a minute...

"Ron?" she whispered kicking him under the table, and he looked around at her, apparently not feeling any pain, or just not showing it.

"Uh - huh?" This surprised her, she though he may ignore her if he regretted his earlier actions, but he acted as normal as any other day. He waited for a reply whilst she looked in shock.

"What's going on? Surely were not doing more cleaning? I've just spent an hour doing your room!"

Ron gave her a confused look and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What, are you sure you're alright Hermione," he said.

"Yes, of course".

He did not look convinced and said " Where's Crookshanks, he better not be after Pig again I caught him trying to claw him to death yesterday?"

She ignored his question and said"Ron, where did you go to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were upstairs with me just... we were actually gettting somewhere!" she said frustrated, looking at him desperately for any sign of emotion, but found none.

"Hermione I havent got a clue what your on about, we've just had breakfast, do you need an extra hour in bed?" he chuckled, presuming Hermione was confusing dreams and reality.

"I- no ! Ron stop it, you were with me, just , talking upstairs, and you asked if I wanted a drink!"

"_Do_ you want a drink?" he asked kindly holding up the jug of juice.

"No ! And thats not the point Ron! Stop joking around, it's not funny, now why did you walk away from me?"

Confusion deepened in Ron's features and he looked slightly worried.

"Hermione... what's the matter with you today-"

"And Ron you can go and help in one of the bedrooms upstairs, and Ginny don't think your getting out of this one, your in the second master bedroom. Ive got a trolley full of cleaning equipment" she said, much to Ginny's dismay.

Hermione stood up, her hands still shaking, placing the remains of the hourglass balanced on the paper on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but what the hell is going on!" she said loudly.

The whole table stopped thier comotion and looked at Hermione. Mrs Weasley looked concerned, Fred and George slightly amused and Ginny and Ron shocked. Mr Weasley placed his muggle gadget down that he had been fixing at the table and looked over his glasses at her.

"How rude!" one of the portraits on the wall said, other tutting in agreement, to which Hermione ignored.

"Were sorting out the upstairs floors today Hermione, I discussed this with you ." Indeed, she did discuss this topic, earlier in the morning Hermione recalled.

"No, we already did that!" Hermione said her voice shaking slightly.

"Hermione, calm down, whatever do you mean? Are you sure your alright? Do you need to lie down?"

"No! I'm fine will someone please just tell me what's going on. If this is your idea of a joke-" she pointed at Fred and George accusingly who looked at her in mock horror."- then this isnt funny I want to know what's going on right now" she said, gaining strength in her voice.

"Joke? Has someone been pulling pranks without us?" Fred said, sounding hurt.

"I think Hermione's been confunded Mum" George snorted.

"Okay, thats enough!" Hermione said calmly. "If you tell me what's going on now, I wont jinx you"

"Honestly Hermione, for once we can truthfully say what ever's happened has got nothing to do with us" George said and Fred nodded.

"Hermione, what one earth's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

She took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say could land her a one way ticket to St. Mungos and began.

"I was upstairs, cleaning Ron's room, you already set us the task over an hour ago, and Ron came up and... we were talking"

" I don't remember any of this if I'm being honest, maybe it's me thats been confunded- eh?" Ron said with a grin, Fred and George laughed.

"- I hit my head on the shelf. This hour glass fell off and smashed." she smiled warily at Sirius, "Sorry about that Sirius, were out of school so its not like I could just reparo it back together again. When I turned back around he was gone, just vanished into this air! So, I brought the glass back down here for someone to fix it, and you were all sitting at the table " her voice drifted off into a whisper as the feeling of deja vu hit her like a ton of brick "the same places you were an hour ago..."

Hermione's mind went into overdrive as sickness rose in her stomach.

_No. It couldnt be true!_

Sirius, pulled the shards of glass closer to him and examined it for a moment.

"Hermione, you really aren't joking!" Fred said shocked.

"Do I look the type of person to joke around Fred Weasley, I'm not you" George nudged Fred. "Or you even Fred, this is not a laughing matter"

Ron snorted as Fred closed his mouth. He was rather beginning to like Hermione's attitude lately, especially if it could shut his brothers up, something he had never succeeded in.

Sirius ummed and ahhed as he examined each shard of glass carefully, poking them with his wand to move them over. Suddely, he sat back, and bellowed, making everyone jump.

"Kreacher!", and sure enough they heard the grumbling and mumbling of an old withered house elf as he made his way down the stairs. He took as much time as possible and Sirius tapped his fingers on the table. Finally he came to a halt a foot away and said

"You called Master?" loathing filling his voice, clearly, he didnt want to be there.

"When I first returned to Grimmauld Place, I asked you to throw certain things of Mothers away, dark objects, Slytherin pride and old utter rubbish that no- one needed, do you remember that?"

"I do Master"

" And when we were going through the bedroom nearest to mothers portrait, we saw a curious number of artifacts, do you remember what sat on the shelf nearest the window, which I specifically told you to destroy?"

Kreacher grumbled and shifted his feet, clearly uncomfortable at having the whole room staring at him.

"Sirius, he's just an elf-" Hermione began, but Sirius cut across her.

"What was it Kreacher?"

"An hour glass" he grumbled, angry at having been caught disobeying orders from Sirius, It was a known fact that since Sirius had moved back into Grimmauld Place, Kreacher had been trying to salvage artifacts and old objects that had belonged to the mistress and her family. Up until a while ago, he seemed to have gotten away with it, until Sirius noticed a few objects appearing back, one by one, upon the shelves and in cabinets throughout the house. He went to look for Kreacher, and soon enough, found a collection of, what Sirius would describe, as utter rubbish, stashed in his den. However it became apparant, that one had been missed.

"Yes, and what happens to time if that hour glass is turned twice?"

Kreacher grumbled once more and turned his back on Sirius.

"Dont turn away from me, elf!"

Kreacher turned back around and faced Sirius, and only then did he come to realise the shattered remains of the hour glass on the table. Shock crossed his face and his eyes filled with tears. It was evident that he cared greatly for his old mistress and this was one of the last objects he had left to remind him of her. He shooks with rage and Hermione took pity on him, opening her mouth once more to say something to Kreacher, but shut her mouth straight away at his next words.

"It turns back an hour", he mumbled. The people present at the table gasped.

Hermione froze in place, a hurdle of different emotions hitting her all at once. Anger, if Sirius told Kreacher to destroy the hourglass, then they wouldnt be in this position, and they would be done with cleaning, no more work in the heat. But she was kidding herself. It wasnt the cleaning that frustrated her, it was him. Her and Ron, after struggling and fighting one another had finally come clean. They were about to kiss for Merlin's sake! Now it was never going to happen. The strength and courage it took for her to say "I may have replied" was the most energy she has ever used in her life, and it was all for nothing! She tried to hide her face as tears threatened to escaped as she looked at Ron.

He was sitting at the table, listening to Sirius's explanation about the origin of the hourglass and how it was illegal to possess any type of dark magic, and that was why it had to be destroyed, but Hermione wasn't listening. Her eyes searched Ron's face, and he looked like he had no worries in the world. He listened intently to Sirius as Hermione felt her heart break. He would never remember the full extent of what had occured that sunny morning ..,

"Hermione, how many times did you turn this?" Sirius said.

Hermione composed herself and though back to earlier on.

"Once, when I was cleaning the shelf, I tipped it upside down but nothing happened"

"Did you ever turn it again?"

"No, well, apart from when it fell to the floor, but it smashed!"

"You would have been able to turn it back , but after damage like this Hermione, there is no way it would work properly. This is a very dark artifact and a simple _reparo_ isnt going to fix it, the damage is done. So you just have to redo the hour I'm afraid. I could throttle you Kreacher, do you know how dangerous it is to meddle with time, anything could have happened, what if Hermione turned it back too far, and got stuck there?"

"Serves the filthy mudblood right, touching my Mistresses possesions"

It all happened at once. Hermione was shoved out of the way, falling back down onto the kitchen chair, and a large comotion broke out. Before Hermione could register what was happening, Ron was swung back against the kitchen wall and Kreacher was massaging his throat as he stood behind Sirius. Sirius chuckled and grinned.

"Ron! Dont make me use magic on you again, there will be no violence in my-" she smiled at Sirius" _Sirius's _house, do you hear me!"

Ron tried to move but his back was stuck to the wall.

"Ronald!" she almost growled, a little deeper.

"Yes, alright, little git, I wouldn't have to kill the bugger if he didnt open his mouth!"

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Mr Weasley finally spoke. Immediatley everyone sat down, Ron throwing daggers at Kreacher.

"Sorry Hermione, there' nothing we can do... nothing important happened in that hour anyway, just cleaning right?" Sirius said.

Hermione's eyes were glued to Ron, and Sirius coughed his throat. She blushed a vivid red and replied

"No of course not, just tidying up..."

Hermione was looking at Ron, awe struck. Her heart hammered in her chest and as she knew the reason why Ron chose to defend her honour so much. All the times she was called a Mudblood at school, the horrible names and any time she was in danger, he fought for her, because he loved her, and no amount of time or space was ever going to change that. His heart was poured into those letters, she didnt care how angry and furious he was going to be after. She was going to redo this hour if it took all the energy she had!

Right there and then Hermione decided she wasnt going to let this one go.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in so long school has been hectic and I'm currently applying for university (just got offered a place at Newman uni whoop). Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are amazing. Just want to say an extra special thank you to laurenbear123 for your awesome review :) Plus thanks to everyone that's stuck by this story

Letters

Chapter 14

So much has gone on today, and only she knew it. Her jaw wobbled and her hands shook as she recalled the moment her and Ron had been inches apart from making the friends to lovers transitions. She felt anger and regret bubbling up in her stomach as she though how stupid a person must be to keep such dark magic in their house. Then she felt guilty, it wasn't Sirius's fault, he is not the one to blame, it's your own stupid self, you should have been watching what you were doing and by now everything would be different! You and Ron could possibly be together, but now he would never remember! A silent tear slid down her cheek as the reality hit her at how much she had gained and lost in one day. The thing she wanted the most, and was seconds away from having, was cruelly snatched from her grasp. If only they hadn't knocked the hour glass over, who knows what would have happened.

_In a few large steps from Ron, they were chest to chest, nose to nose. Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, but in the rush, nearly knocked the hour glass off of the shelf behind her. Her heart beat erratically and she felt his sweet breath on her face, his large hands on her waist, the closest they had ever been in their four years of friendship. Fred and George could walk in and set off their wizbangs under my arse and it wouldn't move me. We would drink in the moment of being together and then, something would happen that we had been waiting for since the basilisk scare, since the hand holding, since Buckbeaks hug, since the Yule ball fiasco, since you looked at me like you never looked at me before. Our lips would graze over the other steadily, cautious and warily, but it would soon turn passionate. My hands would be in your bloody gorgeous hair and yours no longer on my back. You would kiss my neck, and a moan would escape one of us. I'm not quite sure who. We would back onto the bed, and collapse in a tangle of limbs, determined to touch of much of the other as we could, making up for lost time. Mrs Weasley would shout up if we wanted lemonade, but we wouldn't hear her because the only sounds we were aware of would be our tongues doing the tango. I wouldn't be self-conscious that I had my boring pants on, I wouldn't even blush at the oh so obvious excitement of Ronald Weasley, in fact, I would feel an ounce of pure pride and achievement knowing that I caused it. We kick away shoes, and then socks, and I would pull away for a short moment, shaking off my jacket, and I would look back to see you smiling like never before. We would be far past nerves and worry. Our bare arms would touch, and it is hardly anything, but it is new to us, and exciting. I would eye your arms hungrily and slide my hands up and down them. I wouldn't even care they aren't extremely muscly, but I would marvel at the fine ginger hairs coating them. We would share a grin and in that one moment we would know that the other was comfortable and willing to go on. I would lean back down and our teeth would clash embarrassingly, but we laugh and continue to kiss, not bothered. You would whisper my name in my ear as I kissed your cheek, behind your ear and then your sweet smelling neck. Your hands do the one thing that sets me off, they run through my hair. You flip me over and you are over me, filling all of my senses, and I my head pushes back comfortably into your Chudley Cannons pillow. And that's how it would happen. Me and you, Ron and Hermione, best friends, just now with an added ingredient. _

_The things is Ronald Weasley, I never saw myself as a person that would give up on things. If I wanted something, I would fight for it. When I was 6, my so called best friend snatched my favourite book, Cinderella. She drew all over the pages with her silly little crayons, and so you know what I did? I screamed blue murder until her mother paid for a new one. My mother insisted it was an old book, and easily replaceable, but there was no way something as precious was getting away without a fight. When I know an answer in class, I damn well answer it, because they say when you're on your death bed it's the things you don't do that you regret rather that the things you do, do. I suppose that situation applies here. If someone asked me, right this moment, what I would do for you, I would probably give my life to save yours._

Fifty minutes passed by and I was beginning to feel anxious. My eyes flicked towards the bed side table, the second draw down when I heard footsteps approaching, and I stayed put on that bed, terrified what would happen if I stood up and walked over toward you. You came up, clutching that sopping wet sponge; your sweat drenched hair clinging to your brow, and asked if I would like a beverage from your mother. Time seemed to stop as I debated a million different things to say to you. I could easily play out the day dream I had fantasised about, us on your bed, kissing like there's no tomorrow, however I replied yes and that was it, you turned and walked away.

_Yes I do all I can to fight for things, and I can truly say that I love you with all I've got, however, this time, I don't think it's enough. It took every ounce of Gryffindor courage to take that step towards you and open my heart to the possibilities that you offered. I think, for as long as I live, I will always belong to you Ronald Weasley. Just not today_.

Hermione uncrossed her legs and stretched. She folder the letter in two and slid it into the envelope, and addressed the front.

_Ronald Weasley_

_The Burrow _

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Devon _

_England_

She smiled sadly as she opened the second drawer down and placed the letter at the back of his collection. She pushed the drawer closed, and took a look around the room fondly. Another tear threatened to escape her, but she sniffed as she heard Ron shout:

"Hermione, Harry's here!"

_I told you I would have replied._

I hope you liked it :) I think this is probably finished now but I may decide to do an epilogue depending on the response that I get. Just in case you didn't get it, this was Hermione sort of thinking/ writing Ron a response letter. Sorry about disappointing some people, but I believe in order to get to where Ron and Hermione were in terms of their relationship further on in book 7, they needed to stick with cannon, and so, therefore are not together until it is meant to be :P

Ps I have a new story out called At last it's a Severus lily fic please go and check it out

Thanks for reading, over and out

GingerPig

xx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey here's a new chapter I loved the reviews and so I'm going to keep going until it feels finished I can't seem to let the story go :) As you will see we've skipped forward a few years

Letters Chapter 15

Epilogue part 1

The wind rattled loudly against the tent and Hermione shivered as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her. She could hear the crackling of the fire just outside the tent as Harry took watch. Her bad mood increased considerably as she felt the cold heart of the locket weighing upon her chest. Her eyes darted over towards where Ron sat fiddling with the radio at the kitchen table, and she felt a deep depression pang at her heart as she surveyed his features. His eyes were focused entirely on twisting the old radio's dials back and forwards, determined to hear any news about his family. She felt a wave of guilt crash over her at the thought of how lost and desperate he must be feeling. She, for one, knew her family were safe, thousands of miles away, whilst the most Ron had to go on was a patronus they had seen months before. His eyes flickered upwards and made contact with hers. She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it, but she knew he was only being friendly; there was no other motive for it, unfortunately. She felt a magnetic pull towards where he was seated. More than anything she wanted to go over and sit on his knee, circling her arms around his shoulders and breathe in his scent, but knew that she couldn't. Never before had she felt so alone. Which was silly really, she was with her two best friends, but she had begun to wander lately what her purpose was in their hunt for the horcruxes. _They only need me around to cook and clean for them. The brains of the trio, they call me. Well, it's nice to know I'm being used. _Right on queue Ron spoke up;

"Hermione, you couldn't put the kettle on could you I'm froze".

"No I couldn't" she snapped

Ron's focus broke as he looked up at Hermione. He studied her features until he noticed the golden chain around her neck, disappearing underneath her overly large sweater. He huffed and checked his watch. Nine o'clock, which meant Hermione, had been wearing the locket for two hours. Ron discarded the radio and walked over to where she was sitting on the old worn sofa. He told her to budge up and she did so with a huff. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at her. She was glaring at him with an annoyed expression, but softened as he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, it's my turn for the locket"

"No, Ron, its fine, I can have it a little while longer, go and get some sleep"

"Hermione -"

"Ron, please, just leave it!" she half shouted.

He placed his hands on her shoulders attentively, and moved them further up, taking the chain in his grasp. He slid it back over her head, and surprisingly, she did not protest. The locket came into view from beneath her jumper, and Ron tried not to think about where it had been nestled against moments before. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a delicate smile. As soon as the locket had fully lifted off her, her eyes features seemed to lighten, and she soon looked remorseful.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's that damn locket, puts words in my mouth -

"Hermione, its fine, really, if anyone knows the lockets effects it's going to be me". He lifted the locket to place it around his neck, but Hermione placed her hand on his wrist and stopped him. She blushed at the new found contact, but her confidence didn't waver. He stayed with his arms half through the air for a few seconds and then lowered them, his Adams apple bobbing in the process.

"Put it in my bag, Harry doesn't need to know, we can have a break for a while".

Ron obliged and handed it to her. She lifted up her overly large jumper and Ron caught a flash of her stomach as she opened the beaded bag that was over her shoulder. Clever, he thought, keeping it close at all times. She dropped the locket into the bag and Ron heard a clutter of assortments. His curiosity got the better of him and he gave her a smirk

"What the bloody hell did you pack Hermione?"

She chuckled and said "Quite a lot actually, although I haven't been through it in a while, we can go through it if you want?" she looked at his hopefully.

And so that's how they spent the next hour, reaching deep into the bag and finding muggle batteries "they might come in use!" to Hermione's old photo album. She smiled fondly, and Ron held out his hand in questioning, asking for permission to have a look at the album. She nodded and handed it to him. He flicked to the first page and saw a pink bundle in what he recognized what was Hermione's mother's arms. The photograph was naturally, unmoving, and standing next to the bed was Hermione's father beaming with pride. Ron grinned and Hermione's cheeks increased in color as he spotted the next photograph, Hermione, a toddler, sitting upon a potty grinning wildly. Even then, Hermione's hair was as wild as a lion's mane. He began to laugh and she placed her hand over the picture scolding him and telling him to hush. He snorted and turned the page. Here, a young girl, sitting upon a small bike and waving to the camera. Ron noticed the bows wrapped around the handle bars and he figured it was a birthday present. The next was probably one of his favorite so far. Hermione and a group of young girls, her friends from school she said, were dressed up for Halloween. Ironically, Hermione was a witch, with pointed hat and all. This made Ron laugh the most and he and Hermione were soon in hysterics. The next page surprised Ron, as he found not pictures, but letters, addressed to her from her parents, throughout her life at school. He even found one from him, asking if she would be able to come over in the holidays. His heart nearly burst at the thought that she had kept something he had given her, he felt special almost. They then started to put things into piles, books, contraptions that could come into use, and each other's possessions. Hermione placed Harry's invisibility cloak to one side, along with his frames of his parents, and a feather of Hedwig's she knew he had kept, which she placed down gently. Then she placed heaved Ron's small bag out of her own, which she knew he kept a few necessities in, a shaving kit, a few photos and such. She handed it to Ron, who smiled looked surprised, momentarily forgetting s about his own possessions. Her heart nearly broke at the thought, caring for others so much that he loses track of his own needs. He took the bag from her gratefully, and tipped it upside down.

An assortment of things fell out, some of which Hermione didn't even know Ron had brought with him. A small teddy, an eye missing, half of one arm gone and looking very tattered. Ron blushed and chuckled. Hermione took hold of the teddy and patted its head.

"Does he have a name?"

Ron smirked at her attempt at humor and mumbled something in response.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" Hermione said her grin not unfading.

"I said... his names ...biscuits" he chuckled turning, if possible, even more beetroot. Hermione cooed and awwed, which didn't help the circumstances.

"I should have known it would be something to do with food"

"Alright, you can stop taking the piss now".

"I'm not, really, I think it's sweet"

"Fair enough, just don't let Harry see bicky, or we won't hear the end of it" Hermione cracked up at this, muttering "bicky" over and over again. Ron shoved her gently, and she soon stopped but still sat with a massive grin. A photograph had also fallen out, the three of them in first year.

Hermione's heart nearly fell out of her chest as she remembered where she had saw that photograph before, and what happened on that day in Grimmauld place, or rather, what didn't happen.

Ron however, didn't register anything or Hermione's reaction, and he picked up the photograph fondly.

"Oh my God Hermione look at your hair!"

"Hey-"

"And look at how small we were, ha-ha, it's hard to believe we were once the same height".

"I know, strange isn't it..."

They reminisced for a few moments about their earlier friendship, simpler and definitely less complicated in a number of ways. No death, no Voldemort, no feelings. Grr, bloody feelings, Hermione thought. If only there was an off switch.

Hermione reached forward and picked up a brown package, spellotaped together. I wander what this is, she thought.

"What's this Ron?"

Ron looked up and shrugged his shoulders, now looking at Hermione's photo album again and grinning at the young child. It was hard to believe Hermione was once just a normal kid, no magic, and our friendship hadn't even begun.

Hermione opened the package; it was easily done neatly with her wand, when Ron did a double take whilst reading one of his letters to her. He remembered what was in that package, and why it was sealed so tight

"Hermione, wait-" he gasped, but it was too late.

The six letters dropped onto the floor, and scattered in different directions. Her heart started to beat a hundred miles an hour, and she put her hand over her mouth. They both froze, when she realized he didn't know that she had read them. She composed herself and said

"W-What are these Ron, letters to home..." but it was no use. Ron completely ignored her, and dropping the photo album that clattered to the floor resounding in a loud thud, went about running around the tent, trying to salvage the ones he could reach first. Hermione stayed frozen to the spot as she saw the desperation in his facial expression.

"Doesn't matter... silly letters... not important".

However, a letter had landed at Hermione's feet. One the front, it was not addressed to her, but to him. Ron picked up the letter, stuffing the rest back into the package, but looked confused as he read the front of this letter. It was evident that he had not seen this before. He looked shocked and confused, and his eyes met Hermione's. His fingers trembled as turned it over. There was no hour glass to erase his memory, no Harry to interrupt, he still had another few hours watch, and nowhere to run, the concealment charms were holding them in their own personal bubble.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N)

First off : im sorry for the switch of feelings between chapter 12 and 13 I didnt really register this, but read it back, and all i can say is sorry :'( i suppose Hermione really did want her and Ron to happen, and she wouldn't let it go, but when it comes down to it she just couldnt do it, it was too much. Also, sorry for so many cliffys i know some people hate that, but I dont realise I'm doing it haha I'm just like "ooh ill leave it there " :D

So, here's the last chapter, and again, thanks to all that said they loved my story, makes my I know I said I would stick with canon, but before I knew it, it was slightly, okay a lot AU but I always wanted to end the story this way, and I hope I satisfy my readers.

Letters 

Chapter 16 !

Ron's eyes flickered along the first sentence, and the colour drained from his features. He looked at Hermione who's hands were shaking, however for once not in fear, in impatience and excitment. There was a reason she wrote this letter, she told herself. There was no reason to be scared, finally after years of hope, heartbreak and fear, it was finally going to be out in the open. They could share what she already knew.

There was no going back.

Ron finished reading the letters and dropped his arms. He looked at Hermione, and there was no way to tell what he was thinking. Her eyebrows creased in worry as he continued to say nothing.

"Hermione?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Did you write this?"

"I thought that much would be obvious"

"To me?"

"No to Voldemort Ron, yes of course to you!"

"Did you read my letters?"

Hermione didnt expect this , and so could only stand there opening and closing her mouth. She knew what happened last time, how he reacted, and suddenly felt quite nervous. She looked at the floor and tried not to waver, hoping that he would understand and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry".

However, something happened that Hermione never have predicted in her wildest dreams. Ron smiled, he actually smiled. He laughed and turned away from her, rubbing the back of his neck chuckling

"What the hell's so funny, is my letter amusing to you?" Hermione yelled offended.

"No, I just think how amusing it is that I must have been carrying it around for so long and not even realising it. That letter was in my trunk at the bottom of my bed, whilst me and Lavender were snogging ten foot away..." Ron seemed to regret what he said as soon as Hermione scoffed. He took a step closer to her.

Silence engulfed the room as niether of them knew what to do next.

"This is quite a detailed letter Hermione" he grinned.

Hermione blushed and tutted but remained glued to the spot.

"I thought you would be angry..." she whispered.

Ron breathed out and replied "Yeah, a bit, but I suppose there's a part of my that wanted you to find those letters. Why do you think I brought them ? I knew you would be the one to keep hold of our stuff, who knows, you might have come across them by accident one day! Would save me a lot of time explaining...

Hermione stood shocked and surprised, she had expected his reaction to be more or less the same as in Grimmauld Place, but that was over two years ago. Ron had grown into a fine young man, his feelings and behaviour more mature than ever before. Why would he be upset over something as small as some silly letters?

She didnt know who moved first, but before she could register what was happening, they were in eachothers arms. Hermione's hands reached to the back of Ron's neck, and she covered his gasp with her lips. Meeting in a frenzy of clashing teeth, tongues and wild heart beats, they finally told each other how they felt, without uttering a single word.

Harry poked his head through the tent. He was hoping for an extra blanket, but at the current moment, Ron and Hermione were on top of it snogging like there was no tomorrow. He smiled fondly and thought he would survive for a while longer.

_Ron didnt think he would ever be able to sit in a room without Hermione without it being cold ever again. Ron now knew that Felix Felicis wasnt needed to get the girl, just a heart full of love and courage_. _Every day he looked into her eyes and felt his heart swell just a tiny bit more. _

_I once wrote to you Hermione, that __God gave us two eyes, two hands, two feet ,two arms, and two legs... but only one heart, because he gave the other one to some one else and its their job to try and find it."_

I said that I think I just found it.

I take that back.

I now know I've found it.

**Button below - ****review**** - tell me what you think ! :D and thanks for sticking with the story ! **


End file.
